iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of films broadcast by Bang Bang/@comment-25023350-20160712180638/@comment-33037880-20160719010301
"Yes actually Albanian uses uppercase when it comes to movie or series' titles, examples:" Good job using Wikipedia! But can you please give me official articles saying how Albanians Should Capitalize Like This? Thanks. "4. 5. The fact that they change them for originals or sequels doesn't mean that I was wrong." You are... because they aren't what the channel used. "Even for the cartoons, they were Ketrushat (Alvini dhe Ketrushat takojnë Njeriun Ujk; Alvini dhe Ketrushat takojnë Frankenshtajnin)" We're talking about the CGI movie? I don't care about consistency, the dubbers should. "For example you wrote "Barbi - përrallë sirene" when actually in the official localization is "Barbi Një Histori Sirenash"" Next time, you need to help a brother out and screenshot these like I do. I'd like to see the evidence. "7. Are you serious? Of course we uppercase Christmas, it's rude not to, we also uppercase New Year (Viti i Ri) and all other holidays." Give a source other than Wikipedia? Yes, I am serious. Don't be a 'know it all'. "9. The Albanian trailer had that title" Okay but what about the movie itself "10. Okay you don't know that better than me, I have Hercules Albanian on DVD and the name is Herkuli with official scrypt." Apparently I do because this is about how it appeared on the channel... not DVD's. However, you could do this: "Herkuli|Hercules", since that is an official title. Also, please screenshot this localizaiton you speak of. "11. Can't you see it in the second movie? We don't use "&" in Albanian, it means "dhe" and also Stitch is pronounced Stiç" I don't care about how it's pronounced (unless it's read out), or that it was for the second movie?... I just care about the first one, since that's the subject of matter. "12. I never wrote any fan translations" Alvin dhe çipmanksat -> Alvini dhe ketrushat? Can you explain that? " I never wrote any fan translations, I wrote either the original movie logo or the TV promo logo which are both official" çipmanksat was the localization. "TV guide is messed up" I didn't use the TV guide for that one though, as I check to make sure the actual broadcast's name is correct. çipmanksat is how it aired, so it should be used. "13. and 14. Do you actually have proof that it is written Magjistari Ozi in the movie?" I only have the schedule, which is close enough to proof for now until it airs again, in which then I'll confirm it... but do you have proof about adding nga? "16. Bang Bang as well as Cufo air everything dubbed in Albanian language, and they did like this since the beginning of time" Which is why I added SQ... "only recently they have added the option to switch to the original audio." ...which is why I added EN... "And that's how Digitalb does it, even in other channels, they have options to change the audio..." What does the rest of this have anything to do with the problem at hand though? "But Albanian is the original language" The section isn't for debating what is the original language, that's the one next to it... that section you're referring too is what they broadcasted. I don't see the point with this one?